The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLECA17029’. ‘KLECA17029’ originated from a controlled cross conducted in Stuttgart, Germany in August 2014, between the female calibrachoa variety SUPERBELLS ‘Banana Chocolate’, also known as ‘USCAL 12202’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,385) and the proprietary male calibrachoa variety ‘CA-2013-0171’ (unpatented).
The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant was selected in May 2015 which had light pink flowers with a purple ring and yellow star pattern and was subsequently named ‘KLECA17029’. In May 2015, ‘KLECA17029’ was first vegetatively propagated by tip cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany. ‘KLECA17029’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tip cuttings.